Yondaime's Curse
by xan.tanuki
Summary: What if the yondaime didn't seal the kyuubi into Naruto? What if he turned the Kyuubi into a newborn baby?  KyuubixHinata, NarutoxTemari GaaraxSakuraReview and get WONDERFUL COOKIES!
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before the Kyuubi's attack, and the Yondaime, Arashi Uzumaki, was watching his darling wife, Hotaru, sleep.

A good friend of his, Hyuuga Hizashi, walked into the hospital room where Arashi's wife lay, sleeping, & pregnant.

Hizashi tapped Arashi on the shoulder, effectively getting his friend and leader's attention.

"Arashi, come on you need to get all you gear by the village gate; ALL of it. The Kyuubi is coming tomorrow." Arashi nodded, his eyes still on the beautiful woman sleeping in front of him. 

Hizashi knew that Arashi wondered what would happen to his wife and unborn child, whom they would name Naruto, if it was a boy, and if it was a girl, Haruhi, or another nice name.

Hizashi, who cared about his life-long friend and village leader, dragged said leader by the ear towards Arashi's house, helping him collect all his important weapons, stuff, and gear.

After they put their assorted ninja gear into piles with their names on them by the North Gate, Hizashi bid the Yondaime farewell and they headed their separate ways: Hizashi to the Hyuuga clan complex, and Arashi headed to the hokage's office on the other side of the village, to think about the destruction and death that would come about tomorrow.

He contemplated what he would do when the powerful demon, known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune (1), headed toward his village. The Yondaime knew he might have sacrifice his life to protect the village and the family he loved. He had a technique that he read about in the ancient Scroll of Sealing that, if worst came to worst, would seal the mighty demon away. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew he would willingly die to keep his village & family safe.

Still, he couldn't help but think about his unborn child, and his wife, who he may never see again.


	2. The Kyuubi ARRIVES!

Uzumaki Arashi woke up with a start. It was raining outside his cold, dark office. He looked around to see who, or what, woke him up.

It was then he saw his friend and former sensei, the Toad Hermit, Jiraiya. He was grinning, a maniacal grin not usually directed towards him, and he wasn't sure of the reason it _was_ directed towards him.

Arashi, never one to beat around the bush, put it bluntly.

"What's wrong with your face, Ero-sennin???"

"Look at your head kid."

Arashi shook his head, causing a small orange book to fall from its place on the top of his head. He grinned sheepishly as Jiraiya stared at him, starting to laugh maniacally.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER READ MY BOOKS!!! DOES HOTARU KNOW???"

Jiraiya, still laughing, waited for his former student to answer.

"Yes, and she's okay with it, just like I'm fine with her reading yaoi manga. Now, is there any REAL reason you woke me, Ero-sennin?"

The sannin stopped laughing, his face becoming stern and serious, and he faced his attentive ex-student.

"It's here."

"The Kyuubi?!"

The Yondaime was up instantly, walking towards his closet. He pulled open the mahogany doors, revealing a battle outfit consisting of a flak vest, a cotton over-shirt with an iron mesh outside, a pair of titanium bracers, and the Yondaime's white and red ANBU fox-mask.

After pulling the armor, he glanced over to his mentor and friend, Jiraiya. He was getting ready and making sure he had all his scrolls and kunai and stuff.

Then, nodding to Jiraiya, he headed outside the Hokage's Tower, noticing a dark shape forming in the distance.

He stopped Jiraiya after a while.

"Hold on; I need to see her one last time, before I fight what may be my last battle. It won't be more than ten minutes." Arashi said almost distantly. He wandered over to the hospital, summoning three scrolls, each of which carried the Yondaime's seal, a fox with the symbol of Konoha instead of the eyes. He entered the empty hospital, walking to his wife's room.

His kind eyes swept over the machines in the room, noting that his unborn son, Naruto, would be born in a few hours.

He set the three scrolls down by the machine, one labeled '_To Naruto'_,_ 'To Hotaru'_, and the last labeled _'To Konoha – THIS IS A LAW!'_

He walked over to his wife, sleeping peacefully, and knew that she would miss him, but was sure she would make it through the night.

He walked over to her, staring at her peaceful form. He stroked her long blonde hair, causing her to wake up.

She smiled at him as she asked, "Is it here?"

"Yes, and I might have to sacrifice my life to save this village."

"I know. This may be the last time I see you. Anyway, how are you going to defend the village, Arashi-kun?"

"I know you might not like it, but I have developed a jutsu that will turn the kyuubi into a newborn child. Will you look after the Kyuubi-child and Naruto as if they were brothers? Will you do that for me Hotaru-Chan? His name will be Kyu."

His wife looked thoughtful, then her face changed to one of grim determination.

"Yes, I will."

"I want you to know that if you die, Naruto must read this scroll." Said Arashi, gesturing to the one labeled 'To Naruto.'

Arashi looked at his wife again, saying, "And if I don't make it, you need to read that scroll and give that scroll to the new Hokage, Sarutobi-san."

At that point, Jiraiya walked in, and motioned Arashi to leave.

The Yondaime looked at his wife, and gave her the biggest kiss he could muster. It was filled with longing, passion, and seemed like a sort of farewell.

"I'm sorry to leave, Hotaru-chan, but I must. The fate of the Land Of Fire depends on me."

"Do your best, honey."

They both disappeared in a poof of flame and smoke.

Off in the distance, a large rumbling was heard, and a cheer rose from those who were defending the village of Konoha from the Nine-tailed monstrosity that was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Thousands of Leaf-nin cheered as the Hokage and the Legendary Toad Hermit arrived a top Gamabunta, the Toad Boss.

As the Yondaime got everyone's spirits up, he and Jiraiya looked over the destruction caused by the Kyuubi. He frowned at the damage; it would take them YEARS to get back to their glory.

He looked up at the blood-red-fur of the Kyuubi, now knowing for sure he would have to die to save the village.

He grinned; he had one hell of a battle ahead of him. It would be VERY fun.

He gestured to the Kyuubi, looking at Jiraiya then Gamabunta in turn.

"Let's party." He said, grinning his fox smile. (A/N: it's in his genes.)

HELLO!!! this is xan.tanuki here. I might not update as fast as i thought because i'm going to go on Vacation during August and i don't know if ill have internet in oregon and Newport Beach...

Ja Ne!!! REVIEW OR ELSE LEE'S YOUTHFULNESS WILL DESTROY YOUR SOUL!!!!


End file.
